


One Day

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: How to fall in love with someone in on day?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One Day

# 一天

早晨七点三十分，她按掉闹钟起了床。

智能语音助手开始播报今天的天气和待办事项。

重要事项：周六和xx医生有预约。

她迷迷糊糊随手抓了一件男款T恤套在身上当睡裙，走进了厨房，差点撞上一个人。

一个陌生的男人。

裸着上身的。

她很有礼貌地没有大叫出声。冷静一看，这是一个身高至少有一米九的金发男子，有着她见过的最完美的身体和最完美的笑容。

“早上好。你是艾米莉的朋友吗？”她主动打了招呼。

艾米莉是住在楼上的女孩，她们共用厨房。

男人的笑容忽然僵住了，转身拿来一个冒着热气的马克杯，“喝咖啡吗？我多做了一杯。”

“谢谢你，但是我乳糖不耐受……”

“加的是杏仁奶。”

她也不好意思再拒绝，接过了马克杯。

男人自我介绍叫索尔。

他们在厨房随意地聊着天吃早餐。她问索尔是不是艾米莉的男朋友，他摇摇头否认了，说和艾米莉都不怎么熟。说到这她也明白了大概，可能他们是昨晚在什么派对上认识的，看对眼了就打了一炮，这对于都市成年人来说很正常。

她发现很难不对索尔产生一些那种念头。他本身是个很有性吸引力的男人，更别说他有一双深情的眼睛，几乎要让她忘记他们才刚刚认识。

糟糕，被艾米莉的炮友吸引了。她默默思考这会影响舍友关系到哪一种程度。

她把马克杯放进水槽里。

索尔打开了水龙头，把两个杯子一起洗了。

她退了一步，靠在门边。“……谢谢你。”

索尔很自然地拿起挂在冰箱边上的毛巾擦手，熟稔的姿态仿佛房子的主人。“不用客气。你可以去洗澡了，热水已经打开了。”

她的确习惯在这个点洗澡。无论他是猜的还是从其他方面得知的，这都超过了陌生人应该保持的界线。

温热的水流落在她身上，她想着厨房里遇到的那个人。他外表很野性，谈话时透露出温柔，而做法又很自大。幸亏他长了一副那样的外表，才让人愿意再多忍受他一时半刻。

她换好衣服准备出门，见到他还待在客厅。他穿着运动服，手上拎着串钥匙。

“你要去上班了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我可以捎你一程。”

“会不会太麻烦你？我在市中心车站的xx咖啡店上班。”

“我知道。我在你们对面的健身工作室工作。”

原来如此。这就解释了对索尔莫名的熟悉感。

他们一起下了楼到停车场里，钻进了一辆红色BMW。索尔给她拉好了安全带，然后把车子开上了马路。

“所以，你有来过我们咖啡店吗？”她试图寻找些话题。索尔很古怪。而她很有好奇心。

“经常。”

“真的吗？我怎么不记得你。”

索尔笑了一下，“你们店每天人流量那么大，不记得也正常。”

“可是，你这样的客人就算只来一次也会被讨论很久的。”

“我就当你在夸我了。”

“噢。请不要告诉艾米莉。”

“我真的和她没那么熟。”

她有点为艾米莉感到难过。索尔急于撇清关系，无非是为了给下一个目标一个讯号。

索尔是对她有好感的。她的生物本能能够感受到他们之间的化学反应。

她真的很孤独。她没有朋友。无论是舍友艾米莉，还是上班的同事，都好像与她隔着一个无法跨越的距离。有时候她甚至觉得他们在同情她。而她也有些害怕他们。她也说不清。

而在索尔身边却能真正地放松下来。是种什么感觉呢？大概就是安心吧。

  


车行至目的地，她解开安全带扣，还没有下车。

“我还会见到你吗？”她惶惶不安。

“一直会的。”

他给了一个奇怪的回答，做了件奇怪的事。他向副驾驶倾身，在她唇上吻了一下。

然后，他好像才反应过来自己做了什么。“对不起。”

她没说话，打开了车门。

“等等。我可以和你一起吃午餐吗？”

“嗯。到咖啡厅来找我。”

  


咖啡厅工作人员的午餐时间是下午两点半。索尔准时出现了。

他没有骗人，他的确是一位常客。她的同事见他进门，就把他常点的套餐准备好了。

“我一般到后面去吃。店长不喜欢店员在前面做自己的事。”

“可以和我分享你的秘密地点吗？”

“你怎么知道我有秘密地点？”

  


那是个隐蔽的小天台。

他们吃着东西，分享起了人生经历。就像一对渴望了解对方的陌生男女做的事。

索尔今年32岁，不是本地人。他来自大都市，出生在富裕的家庭。他的父母健在，有一个姐姐一个弟弟，关系有些微妙。他曾是坐在办公室里就能决定商界动向的人，但是现在却在这个小地方给人做私人教练。

她对他说的话抱有几分怀疑。正常人都想不明白他为什么要这样。也许他只是在吹牛吧？

他告诉了她他的姓氏。

“为什么？”她想不出别的言语来表达震惊。

说来话长。

当然话也可以很短。

他垂着头，说了句：因为一个女人。

哇哦。

“那你们在一起了吗？”

“嗯。但是她生病了。”

“我很抱歉。很严重的病吗？”

“非常严重。”

她的心凉了下来。她感觉到他在试图触摸她的手臂。

她抽出手，说道：“你应该好好照顾她。”

“我已经竭尽所能了。”

“那这算什么？”

“我不知道。情难自禁？”

“混蛋。”

她转身沿着来时的路离开。

  


她的轮班结束得早。

下午四点十五分，她走出咖啡店。只见索尔正在必经之路上等着她。

“你再这样，我会报警的。”

“我什么也没做。”

“不要跟着我了。”

“对不起，真的很抱歉。时间不多了。我只想求你给我一次机会。”

疯子。索尔·奥丁森这个疯子。是一个性感迷人的疯子。他看起来真的好可怜。好像只有十恶不赦的坏人才会拒绝他。

昨晚他也是这样缠着艾米莉的吗？显然艾米莉就答应了他。如果这是他的一贯作风，那么明天就该轮到和她不熟了。

这样的话，她需要背负什么压力吗？今晚过后，她的生命里就没有这个人存在了。

她点了点头。着了魔一般。

  


六点四十五分，索尔给她准备好了晚饭。

她本以为他会直奔主题。她不记得上一次做爱是什么时候，更不记得是跟谁了。实际上，她一点也不讨厌索尔作为性交对象。索尔完完全全是她喜欢的类型，他的一举一动都如此赏心悦目。如果不是他的一切都那么古怪，她也许会和他约会。

不是也许，大概会是必然。

她很害怕自己的想法。好像是不受控制爱上他的征兆。

  


索尔的厨艺很好。她倒是没料到这点。

不过想来也不奇怪，是长期照顾爱人的结果。

关于他的一切都是这样，乍看之下很荒谬，仔细一想却又合理。

  


索尔还是不急着和她做。他们在沙发上拥抱在一起亲吻了很久。还好艾米莉一直没有回来。

艾米莉。艾米莉。

  


索尔。她喊了他的名字。操我，我想要你操我。

他把抱回床上，耐心褪去她的衣服。

他好像总能掌控所有。无论在什么地方，无论对于任何事情。他好像熟悉一切，她的厨房，她的咖啡厅，还有她的身体。她高潮了一次，变的酥软又多汁。而他衣服都还没有脱。这让她很不满。她不记得羞涩是什么了。她剥出了他硬挺的阴茎，给他吃得仔仔细细，让他失控呻吟，让他脚趾蜷缩。

时间不多。他又重复了一次。他拉起她，按她进床垫，用她最喜欢的姿势，把她操了个通透。

断断续续做了几个小时才结束。她趴在他胸口，好像第一次注意到他最后一根肋骨处浅浅的疤痕。

  


手术留下的？

受伤。刀伤。

遇到了歹徒？

……是她。

  


她吓了一大跳。

他像没事人一样，揉着怀中的小脑袋，问她想看什么电视剧。

她不记得自己回答了什么，因为她忍不住哭泣了起来。

  


怎么了，你怎么了？他问。

我害怕我不想让你走了。

我不会走的。

  


她哭得更伤心了，整个身体都在颤抖。

  


擦擦眼泪。我去给你拿点热水，好吗？

  


她哆哆嗦嗦地摸起了手机，想看看时间。手机举到面前亮起，显示10:10，然后屏幕被Face ID解锁了。

  


她很快哭不出来了。因为她发现手机壁纸是她的照片。而这不是她的手机。

  


他拿着热水袋回来了。

  


“这是你的手机。”她面无表情。

“你想起来了？”

“想起什么？不。我头好痛……不要告诉我。”

  


索尔抱紧了她。“今天你已经做得很好了。”

她的眼皮越来越重。他的声音越来越迷糊。

  


没关系的。没关系的。我爱你。我希望你能记住，我爱你。记不住也没关系。明天我会再告诉你一遍……

  
  
  
  
  
  


早上七点三十分，她按掉闹钟起了床。

今天天气晴朗，10～14摄氏度，局部多云。本周重要待办事项：周六预约了XX医生。

她走进厨房，差点撞上一个裸着上身的男人。

早上好，你是艾米莉的朋友吗？

你好，喝咖啡吗？加的是杏仁奶。


End file.
